


Danny's Lucky Shirt

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fingered the thin yellow material, carefully avoiding the wet, red stains that soaked it. (Hawaii Five-O 1968)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He fingered the thin yellow material, carefully avoiding the wet, red stains that soaked it. The coppery odor of blood and the earthy smell of dirt combined to reawaken the terrifying memories of the foot chase that had ended so violently barely an hour before. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to drop back against the sterile white wall as he found himself reliving those long horrifying minutes. He could still feel the shallow uneven rise and fall of Danno's chest beneath his hand as he pressed against the jagged bullet hole, attempting to slow down the flow of blood that seeped between his fingers, nor could he forget the frightening blue tinge that colored his partner's lips.

The sound of the examination room door opening pulled him back to the present and he opened his eyes and watched warily as the doctor approached. "Doc?" He asked cautiously as he pushed himself away from the comforting support of the wall, afraid of what he might be told.

"He's going to be fine." The doctor smiled as he reached the worried man.

"Mahalo Doc!" Steve released the breath that he had not even realized that he had been holding as he smiled and stepped towards the door. "Can I see him?"

"Of course, but be aware he is still unconscious. The bullet nicked his lung and hit a minor artery." The doctor warned as he led Steve into the examination room. "We have managed to stabilize him and we are preparing him for surgery. He's going to be sore for a while but barring any unforeseen complications, he should make a full recovery which is more than I can say for his shirt." He smiled as he nodded at the bloodied piece of material in McGarrett's hand.

Reminded of the blood soaked item he still had clutched in his hand, Steve glanced down at it before he slowly looked up and smiled affectionately at his injured friend lying motionless on the examination gurney. "He always claimed this yellow shirt was his lucky shirt.” He explained softly as he carefully placed the shirt down onto the bedside table and stepped closer to the gurney.

"Ah yes, that’s right, he told me it was his lucky shirt." Bergman nodded knowingly.

“Yeah." Steve breathed softly as he gently placed his hand against Danny's cheek and stared at the face he loved so much, for the moment not caring just who was watching, too grateful Danny would recover to even care. "Thank God, that today, he was proven right!"


	2. Chapter 2

He fingered the thin yellow material, carefully avoiding the dried, red stains that covered the front of it. The stale coppery odor of blood and the earthy smell of dirt combined to reawaken the terrifying memories of the foot chase that had ended so violently a few days before. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to drop back against the white pillows that Steve had stacked behind him as he found himself reliving those long horrifying minutes. He could still feel the sharp burn of the bullet as it tore deep into his chest, he could still remember the pain as Steve pressed his hand against the jagged bullet hole attempting to slow the bleeding. Nor could he forget Steve’s frightened whispers, telling him that he would be okay, ordering him to fight… Steve’s soft, surprising and unexpected whisper - ‘Don’t you dare die on me, not now, not before I can tell you how much you really mean to me’ as the darkness slowly robbed him of his consciousness.

“I meant what I said that day.” McGarrett’s soft voice caught him by surprise and he snapped his eyes open to find Steve watching him nervously from the bedroom door. Steve swallowed hard, his heart thumping painfully in his chest as he slowly crossed to the side of the bed where Danny was resting. Reaching for the yellow shirt, his fingers trailed softly over the now stiffened bloodstain as he took a deep breath and prayed what he was about to say would not tear their friendship apart. Swallowing hard again, in an attempt to clear the nervous lump that had formed in his throat, “You mean more to me, Aikane, than just my Second-in-Command and my closest friend,” he began nervously as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked Danny in the eyes, his fingers still nervously playing with the yellow material in his hands, “When you were shot. I realized something that deep down I think I have known for a very long time. You mean so much more to me Danny, I...I want us to be much, much more.”

Danny’s eyes opened wide in surprise as he managed to force out a small. “Wow!”

“I…I love you, Danno,” Steve softly confessed.

A small, shy smile tugged at Danny’s lips as he reached up and pulled Steve gently closer, “I…I love you too, Steve.” He whispered before he kissed Steve.


End file.
